


Disneyland

by whizzerdbrown



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, everyone is mildly mad at whizzer but also glad because of how happy jason is, family vacation but with the gay stepdad and his son and nobody else, father-son hang out, just jason and whizzer going to disneyland, literally there's almost nothing sad about this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzerdbrown/pseuds/whizzerdbrown
Summary: “What do you suppose we do, then?”Jason came up with an idea first. “Go to Disneyland.”Marvin only laughed at that, “Mhm, yeah. What if I go get us some ice cream?”Jason started to protest, but Whizzer gave him a look, a peculiar one, that quieted him out of nothing but sheer curiosity. Whizzer spoke up for him, “Sure. You go do that, and I’ll take your son to Disney.”alternatively; whizzer says he's taking jason to disneyland and when nobody takes him seriously he actually does it





	1. let's go!

“I’m _bored.”_ Jason complained for the third time in only an hour. 

He and his dads – the two gay ones – were sat in front of the TV on an overly hot summer day. They could have been doing anything outdoorsy, going to a pool or playing sports or going to a baseball game, but instead they’d spent the last two hours inside, in front of the TV. 

“Me too,” Whizzer joined in, this time. 

Marvin sighed. “What do you suppose we do, then?”

Jason came up with an idea first. “Go to Disneyland.”

Marvin only laughed at that, “Mhm, yeah. What if I go get us some ice cream?”

Jason started to protest, but Whizzer gave him a look, a peculiar one, that quieted him out of nothing but sheer curiosity. Whizzer spoke up for him, “Sure. You go do that, and I’ll take your son to Disney.”

“Yeah?” Marvin asked his lover, the two sharing a knowing grin. Marvin clearly knew that Whizzer wouldn’t be taking Jason anywhere. “Alright, you two have fun, then.” 

And Jason and Whizzer watched as Marvin grabbed his keys and his wallet from the kitchen counter. Only seconds after Marvin left, Whizzer turned to the twelve year old. “How many days worth of clothes did you bring here with you?”

“Three,” Jason answered, giving Whizzer a look of confusion. “Today, tomorrow, and Sunday, when mom picks me up.”

“Are you unpacked already?”

“...No?”

“Great!” Whizzer hopped up, motioning for Jason to follow him into his and Marvin’s shared bedroom. Jason watched curiously as Whizzer pulled out a suitcase and started packing some of his clothes. “Go grab your bag, okay? You can go ahead and put it in my trunk– just make sure Marvin has already left.” Whizzer tossed Jason his keys. 

The boy caught the keys. “Where are we going?”

“Disney.”

_“Seriously?”_

Whizzer grinned at him, and that was all Jason needed to know that Whizzer was a hundred percent serious about taking him to Disneyland. Jason cheerfully ran into his own bedroom, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and bounding out to Whizzer’s car. Marvin had long since left, so Jason clicked the unlock button on the keys and tossed his bag into the trunk of the car. Whizzer came out not too long after, shutting the front door behind him. He loaded his own bag into the back of his car, too, before shutting the trunk.

“Can I ride in the front?” Jason asked, hopefully.

Whizzer grinned. “Obviously.” 

Jason was already having the time of his life and they hadn’t even gotten out of state yet. 

Whizzer let Jason play his own music over the AUX cord, and Whizzer surprisingly knew most of the songs. They both sang along to the music, which Whizzer happily blasted loudly with the windows all the way down. Whizzer even let Jason borrow a pair of Whizzer’s sunglasses and, if he was being honest, Jason felt so _cool._

These were things that none of his other parents would let him do. Sit up front, blast music, have all four windows completely down. 

And then, they ran into Marvin. Whizzer pulled right up next to Marvin's car at a stoplight. Marvin hadn’t been paying too much attention, until he heard the loud music to his left. When Marvin looked over, he was definitely surprised to see his lover and son. 

And Jason looked so happy, sitting there up front, wearing Whizzer’s sunglasses, air blowing through his hair as he sang along to his weird obscure indie music. For some reason, though, it didn't go through Marvin’s head that Whizzer was _actually_ driving his son up to California. 

As the light turned green, Jason grinned and waved ‘goodbye’ to Marvin while Whizzer started driving away again. 

—

A few hours into the drive, they’d turned the music down to play driving games and, really, just to gossip and complain about the rest of the family. 

It came as no surprise to _anyone_ in their tight knit family that Whizzer was Jason’s favorite family member. Whizzer was younger than most of the adults, he was more fun, and he let Jason get away with so much more. Of course, to a twelve year old, Whizzer was the real MVP. And, even better yet, Whizzer didn't hesitate to complain about Jason’s dad. 

“You just have to promise not to tell Marv that I’m telling you this,” Whizzer kept saying, before revealing something that Marvin would have hated to know that Whizzer was talking about. 

And Jason always promised that he wouldn't, and he planned to keep those promises too, because he wasn't going to lie to Whizzer and also because he _loved_ getting all this dirt about his dad. 

“If I have to see that stupid, ratty bathrobe again, I’ll burn it,” Whizzer was saying. 

“Will you really?”

“No,” he sighed. “Only because Marvin would actually get upset. I hid it, once. April fools day. I told him that I burnt it.”

Jason was giggling. “What’d he say?”

Whizzer grinned, shaking his head. “The guy almost kicked me out again.”

“No way. Over a _bathrobe?”_

“Yeah! A bathrobe that's already falling apart, a bathrobe that he should have gotten rid of many years ago – a bathrobe that he never should have even bought.”

Both of them laughed, before the car got quiet for a moment then. Whizzer’s attention was on the road, and Jason was watching out the window, before he turned his gaze back to the other. 

“Hey, Whizzer?”

“Yeah, buddy?”

“He isn't really going to kick you out again, right? Like, you guys haven't fought anymore for it to get that bad again… Right?”

“Right. He won't kick me out. We don't fight at all anymore, except for just small, silly arguments. Everyone has those, though.”

“Like the stuff that Mendel and mom argue about?”

“Well, what do they argue about?”

“They argued about peanut butter yesterday.”

Whizzer laughed. “Yeah, that type of stuff. We argued over Netflix a few days ago. He wanted to watch Roseanne but I wanted to watch Black Mirror–”

“You watch Black Mirror?”

And then they had a large conversation about that. Which episodes were the best, how the first episode of the first season was horrible and disturbing and almost made both of them not want to watch any more but that they were glad they decided to go ahead and watch more anyway. 

By the time they were about halfway there, Whizzer’s phone rang. Jason checked it for him. 

“It's dad.”

“Shit,” Whizzer mumbled. “Go ahead and pick up, and put it on speaker. Just stay quiet though, okay? I’ll let you listen in as long as you don't tell him you're listening.”

Jason grinned – Whizzer was _definitely_ the best.


	2. missing school

“Hey, babe,” Whizzer greeted after Jason had answered the phone and put it on speaker. 

“Hey,” Marvin responded, his voice somewhat staticky from the phone. “It’s been quite a while. Uh– Where are you? And Jason?”

Whizzer had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. “Marv, I told you I was taking him to Disney.”

There was silence. 

“Are you seriously?”

“Yeah. I’m not gonna lie to him.”

“You’re driving Jason up to Florida–”

“No, no, we’re going to the one in Cali. We’re, like, halfway there.”

Marvin sighed. “How long are you going to be there?”

“Not sure.” Whizzer answered, grinning at Jason. “He only has enough clothes for three days, I asked him, but we could always just buy clothes while we're there.”

“Whizzer–”

“Marvin, it’ll be _fine._ He likes me! We’re having fun already and we aren't even there. I’ll be watching him, I’ll make sure he doesn't get hurt, and we’ll call you every single night when we finish our daily activities. Okay?”

“Skype call? So I can see you?”

“Of course,” Whizzer was smiling to himself now. “We’ll even call you when we first get to our room today.”

Marvin sighed again. “Okay, please be careful. I love you, and– tell Jason I love him, too.” 

“I will. Love you.”

Then Whizzer motioned for Jason to hang up. Once the call was over, Whizzer grinned at Jason. 

“Hey, your dad loves you.” 

Jason burst into laughter. 

–

Trina was going to kill him. What if Whizzer and Jason stayed longer than the weekend? Jason still had a few weeks of school left before summer vacation actually began. Trina was always so careful about not letting Jason skip just because he wanted to, so the boy had nearly perfect attendance. Also, Marvin was going to be alone for the _entire_ weekend, and that was going to get boring real fast.

And worrisome. Marvin had seen those videos where rides at Disney broke down, or where people had fallen off or out of rides to get injured terribly or be dead. Of course, Whizzer had promised to call him every night, but that definitely didn’t stop Marvin from worrying. 

Then his phone rang, the familiar Skype noise. Wait, what? How long had he just been pacing the kitchen? A glance told him that it was nearly two in the morning – was that Whizzer and Jason? Jason should be _in bed._

Marvin answered his phone and, indeed, it was his two favorite men in his life.

“Dad!” Jason cheered. The boy looked excited. He looked _so_ excited and _so_ happy and it was enough of make all of Marvin’s worries go away.

"Hey, buddy." Marvin smiled. "It's late. Shouldn't you guys be asleep?"

"No," Jason answered without hesitation. "But anyway, Whizzer and I went to this really cool place for dinner, and it was delicious! And he didn't even make me get real food, we just ate dessert the whole time! And he let me get coffee, but it turns out that I don't actually like it, so I got a soda instead."

God. Of _course_ Whizzer would let Jason do that crap. And the grin on Whizzer's face said that he knew that he shouldn't have, but that he did it anyway and didn't regret it one single bit.

"Yeah? Sounds fun," Marvin managed. 

Jason was beaming. Marvin has never seen his son look so happy. "Yeah, it is! Whizzer is great! He said we're going to stay for a week, and that I could skip school!"

Marvin gave Whizzer a look through his phone screen. 

"Hey," Whizzer shrugged, "he's had perfect attendance up until this point, except for that one excused absence when he was really sick back in January. I think the kid deserves this. Besides, it's almost summer!"

"Yeah, dad, it's almost summer. I only have a few weeks left anyway and we're not doing anything important in school. If I miss important stuff, Leo will catch me up."

Marvin had no clue who Leo was, but he supposed that there wasn't anything he could do about Jason being gone for a week. "What about your mom?"

"Mom– Well, she'll probably be mad." Jason looked up at Whizzer. 

Whizzer, on the other hand, seemed prepared. "That's alright. She kinda likes me, and she loves Jason. She'll be okay with it if I talk to her about it and show her how happy Jason is."

"And I'm _really_ happy, so that shouldn't be a problem," Jason pointed out.

Marvin just nodded. “Alright. We’ll, I’m glad you’re having fun. But– Please don’t stay up too late, okay? You need sleep.”

Jason nodded, rolling his eyes. “Whizzer said that we’d go to bed after we called you. He said he’s only making me go to bed this early because we have to get up tomorrow so that we can go look around. We only saw the hotel room today – but it’s still really cool. Whizzer got us a room with _two_ king sized beds, so I get a really big one all to myself!”

Marvin immediately knew that this was coming out of his own bank account. He didn’t mind, though, at least currently. Jason was having a blast already, so it was alright. “That’s awesome. I’ll let you go, so you can get some sleep. Call me again tomorrow?”

“We will!” Jason agreed.

They all bid their adieus, and the call was ended.

Trina was going to _murder_ him. 

–

“Whizzer, Whizzer, get up!”

Whizzer awoke to the twelve year old bouncing on the end of his bed, already dressed and ready to go. He chuckled, sleepily, forcing himself up in a sitting position. “What time is it?” He questioned followed by a yawn, as he rubbed his eyes.

“Six. I figured, since it usually takes you, like, forever to get ready, we should get up super early so that we can get breakfast around seven and that would take roughly an hour or so, which means that we can actually get to the Disney park around eight! Or, around nine, if you _really_ take forever to get ready.”

Whizzer laughed and nodded. “Alright–”

“So c’mon, Whizzer, get up!” Jason grabbed Whizzer’s hand, pulling the still half-asleep man out of bed. “Go go go!”

Whizzer made sure not to take _forever_ like Jason said, though he still made sure that his hair looked on point as always.

And then they were off, going for breakfast. Whizzer was amazed – Jason was right. They finished breakfast and got to the Disney parks right around eight o’clock.


End file.
